CARTAS
by Anny Mizuno
Summary: Él, acostumbrado a humillarla y despreciarla, de pronto se siente atraído por la mujer que no soporta ni oler su colonia.


**Hola,**

 **Paso por acá a quitar las telarañas de este lugar invitándoles a leer el reto lanzado por unas colegas.  
Espero que sea de su agrado.  
Buena lectura!**

 **=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=**

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _:_** _Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

 _La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento._

 **=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=**

 **Cartas**  
 **Capítulo único**

—¡No lo puedo creer Seiya! ¡¿Cómo diablos pudiste olvidar los pasaportes?!

—¡Ya, ya, fue un lapsus, se puede solucionar, no te pongas histérica Taiki! —Y se divierte el muy… ni al caso discutir con él, siempre tiene una manera para salirse con la suya.

—Tuve que cancelar mi cita para desayunar con Amy por tu culpa…

—Calma hermano, mi cuñadita comprende, prometo que la recompensaré, le traeré ese libro edición especial, pasta dura súper mega reforzada, edición platinum esa que te ha pedido por meses.

—Ese regalo se lo daré yo, ya tengo tu pasaporte, sólo me falta el de Yaten, los veo en el aeropuerto.

No debe ser mayor problema encontrar el pasaporte de mi hermano menor, tan ordenado como yo, seguramente lo tiene en su escritorio en el lugar de siempre, entro a su habitación y no puedo evitar sentirme extraño, pues Yaten siempre ha sido celoso de su espacio, su habitación siempre ha sido su santuario y son pocas las veces que entro en ella y aunque esta vez lo haga con su autorización, no puedo evitar sentirme un invasor. Ante mí, la escena más extraña que me pude encontrar, pues aquella alcoba siempre ordenada, se encontraba hecha un lío, el escritorio donde mi hermano se sienta a componer, se encuentra revuelto, lleno de hojas con algunas líneas a medio escribir, hojas arrugadas, hechas trizas, muchas de ellas emulando a pequeñas pelotas de golf. No puedo explicarme qué es lo que sucede, quisiera conocer lo que está pasando por la mente del dueño de estas interminables ruinas de papel.

La curiosidad es mayor a cualquier norma moral o ética, no es que quiera faltar a la confianza de mi hermano, pero dicen por ahí, "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Tomo entonces una de las hojas en el escritorio, trato de alisarla de tal modo que pueda leer lo que dice en ella.

"Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido.  
Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana?  
Es el oriente, y **_Serena_** , el sol.  
Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa,  
que está enferma y pálida de pena  
porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermoso.  
Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente…"

¿Perdón? ¿Leí bien? ¡¿Serena?! Pero… ¿qué diablos…? ¿Cómo, cuándo pasó? Antes de hacer conjeturas, tomo otro trozo de papel, es más cursi que el anterior pues parece ser un pergamino antes rociado por lo que creo es la colonia predilecta de mi hermano.

"Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es, **_Serena_** ,

un beso? Un juramento hecho de cerca;

un subrayado de color rosa

que al verbo amar añaden; un secreto

que confunde el oído con la boca;

una declaración que se confirma;

una oferta que el labio corrobora;

un instante que tiene algo de eterno

y pasa como abeja rumorosa;

una comunión sellada encima

del cáliz de una flor; sublime forma

de saborear el alma a flor de labio

y aspirar del amor todo el aroma"

Termino de leer aquellas líneas y vienen a mi mente dos preguntas, primera: ¿Cuál es el afán de mi hermano en arruinar los clásicos de la literatura? Y segunda: ¿en serio estamos hablando de Serena Tsukino? ¿La misma Serena Tsukino , boba tonta y comprometida con Darien Chiba? No, y eso no es todo, la misma Serena Tsukino por la cual mi hermano Seiya está irremediablemente enamorado.

Por lo que veo, Yaten trata de encontrar una manera de declarar su amor, ¿será a caso que pretende contender por el amor de esa niña?

Tomo otro arrugado papel, encuentro otra serie de versos escritos en letras rojas.

 _"¡Ah! ¿No es cierto,_ _ **Serena**_ _amor,  
que en esta apartada orilla  
más pura la luna brilla  
y se respira mejor?"_

De pronto, siento náuseas y ganas de matar a Yaten por acribillar así los más hermosos textos de amor de la literatura, aunque después de un momento, río, en verdad quién pensaría encontrar esta situación…

Tomo un papel que llama mi atención, éste es de una hoja de los cuadernos del instituto, lo sé por el membrete que se asoma en una de las esquinas dobladas, lo que encuentro ahí es simplemente atroz

"I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her

 ** _Serena_** gives me everything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her…"

¡Ahora sí lo mato! ¡Meterse con los Beatles! No sé qué es lo más terrible, su total falta de imaginación hasta para enamorar, o el dañar letras invaluables añadiendo el nombre de esa niña.

Pero eso no es todo, junto a la letra de los Beatles encuentro un sacrilegio mayor… ¡esto sí es el acabose!

Whenever I'm alone with you  
 ** _Serena_** make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

Bien, ¿dónde está la pistola? ¿Hay alguna manera más cruel para arruinar una canción tan genial que dedicándosela a una chica que no sabe que The Cure existe?

Antes de darle a mi hermano el tiro de gracia, sigo curioseando entre el montón de hojas, y llego a lo que parece ser una servilleta y leo con la esperanza de no encontrar la mejor música siendo sometida a tan grave sacrilegio. Lo ahí plasmado es indescriptible, algo que no pudo salir de la pluma de Yaten…

"Hola bebé,  
¿Cómo has estado?  
Tal vez no sepas quien habla  
o tal vez lo hayas olvidado

 ** _Sere_** yo no soy tan malo  
bebé sabes que te amo  
salgamos el viernes  
y hablemos de frente

Igual y le robo un beso a su boca  
y dejas de creer que soy poca cosa  
Igual y te explico  
Igual y no entiendes que te necesito"

¿What? Creo que después de leer lo último, pienso que es mejor que copie a los grandes maestros, porque no sé de qué basurero sacó aquellos versos, pero han sido lo peor que he leído en mucho tiempo.

Tomo un último escrito quizá para olvidarme de lo terrible de las letras que leí antes. Y me encuentro en el monumento a la cursilería y a la ñoñez…

"Cuando me enamoro me gusta soñar  
con las serenatas que te llevaré  
bajo tu ventana  
te canto te regalo sueños  
de felicidad

Cuando me enamoro puedo imaginar  
que me mandas besos y cartas me das  
que las serpentinas y las flores  
adornaran la feria  
con cientos de colores

Tú que me vuelves rehilete al corazón  
que dibujas en el cielo un girasol  
que me despierte en la mañana  
con crayolas pintando el amor…"

Esto tal vez sea lo más adecuado para esa niña, casi me da diabetes de tanta miel, creo que Yaten está en verdad perdido.

¿Qué tiene esa niña para tener a los hombres detrás de ella? No tengo nada en su contra, pero creo que debo alejarla de mi familia lo más posible. Mañana mismo firmaré el contrato para la gira por Estados Unidos y Europa, espero que año y medio fuera de Tokio sea suficiente paraqué mis hermanos se saquen a Serena Tsukino de la cabeza y del corazón.

Tomo el pasaporte que buscaba y me dispongo a salir, pero entre todos esos vanos, horrendos y torpes intentos de declaración de amor, tomo lo que parece una carta real, y sin tratar de guardar compostura, la abro y la leo.

 _Mi querida Serena,_

 _Ésta carta nunca llegará a tus manos, jamás podré verte a la cara y hablarte abiertamente de mis sentimientos, no creo que sea necesario exponer la razones._

 _Solamente quiero desahogarme, decirte que estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti, que todos mis insultos, mis actitudes, mis groserías fueron vanos intentos por alejarte de mí y convencerme de que eras la peor opción de novia en todo Japón._

 _No lo conseguí, en cada intento, solamente logré pensarte más y quererte más, así me sintiera el mayor traidor._

 _Este poema de José Ángel Buesa te dice todo lo que yo quisiera expresar pero no puedo._

 ** _Te digo adiós, y acaso te quiero todavía.  
Quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.  
No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería...  
O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos._**

 **Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco,**  
 **me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.**  
 **No sé si te amé mucho... no sé si te amé poco;**  
 **pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así.**

 **Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,**  
 **y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré;**  
 **pero, al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo,**  
 **tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.**

 **Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,**  
 **mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí...**  
 **Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida,**  
 **aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.**

 _Adiós para siempre Serena, deseo que seas feliz, deseo que todos podamos encontrar la felicidad._

 _Con amor,_

 _Yaten Kou_

Quién lo diría, él, acostumbrado a humillarla y despreciarla, de pronto se siente atraído por la mujer que no soporta ni oler su colonia. Yaten, el arrogante de los hermanos Kou está enamorado de un imposible, y no seré yo quien lo haga saber al mundo, nadie salvo esta habitación y yo, sabremos que el corazón del menor de los Three Lights sufre uno de los dolores más grandes que un hombre puede padecer, estar enamorado de la misma mujer que su hermano. Éste será quizás el mayor secreto que haya guardado, como hermano y como amigo.

En el aeropuerto, mis hermanos aguardan por mí tal como lo acordamos, me observan con miradas inquisidoras, quizá tratando de adivinar la razón de mi demora.

—Listo, tengo los pasaportes. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

—¿Todo en orden? —Pregunta Yaten tratando de parecer casual, pero me da la impresión de que sospecha algo.

—Todo bien, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—No, nada. Sólo que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

 **=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=**

 **¿Qué les pareció? déjenme saber su opinión, me encanta saber de ustedes.  
Kisses & blessings**

=Anny=


End file.
